Courtney Cupid
by Merthergirl
Summary: Howard's cousin Courtney comes to stay, and she can read him like a book! she will not rest until he is happily in the arms of a certain indian boy... who is completely unsuspecting. Raj x Howard. T for safety: occasional swearing, slight violence, and cute scenes :D the picture is mine, i drew it in chemistry :L
1. Chapter 1

Courtney Cupid

**For my dear (and awesome friend) Courtster who's having a rough time at the moment!**

**Howard's cousin Courtney comes to stay. She's a quirky girl, and she won't leave him alone until he's happily in the arms of a certain Indian boy…**

**Obviously Raj x Howard. **

Courtney blinked away the sleep from her eyes and squinted at the bright lights of the passing train, feeling a yawn erupt in her throat. She rubbed at her eyes dully and pulled herself into a sitting position, feeling nervous all of a sudden. It wasn't the first time she'd travelled to meet her cousin, Howard, but it was the first time she'd travelled alone. At age 15, she hadn't thought that it was allowed- to travel by train from Yorkshire to LA, but there she was. She wouldn't have travelled the journey otherwise. She liked trains. They, for some unknown reason, comforted her.

Her mother had texted her twelve times in her sleep. Scanning through them sleepily, Courtney could tell that she would soon be there, living with her aunt and cousin for a month. Would she like it? only time would tell, she supposed.

_When you get there, get Auntie to text me. _

Sighing, the teenager sent back a lame _ok, will do. X _and put the phone away. She yawned and pushed her glasses back up her nose and glanced around the carriage. There was only one other person in sight, and he was asleep as she had been a few moments ago. Courtney wondered if the boy- who was quite good looking, actually- was going to the same place as she was, and if so, she should wake him up.

The sound of another train going by made her jump, and her brown eyes widen. She wiped a strand of cocoa coloured hair out her face and returned her gaze to the boy- or rather, as she looked, man- who was half-illuminated in the light of the street lights outside the train that whipped past the windows.

For some reason, she vaguely recognised the handsome face of the Indian boy. His hair drooped over his face slightly as he slumped in his sleep, head rolled down to his sweater vest in a way that was almost adorable. His long eyelashes fluttered as he dreamed, and Courtney suppressed a giggle when he made a little exclamation in a language she didn't understand. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't wake him up, thought Courtney, he might not speak English.

She decided that the best way to pass the time was to read, but before she could pick up her book the boy's phone rang, and he stirred awake. "Yes? What is it Howard?" he hissed down the phone.

It was then Courtney remembered who he was. It was Howard's friend, the weird one who couldn't speak to girls, or at least claimed not to be able to. They'd met at a party once, for half a second before her cousin had whisked him away. Though, she thought, even in those milliseconds, it had been apparent that they were in love. She wondered if they were together or not, or if they were still hiding. Knowing Howard as the boy who'd much rather stay at home and look at girls out the window than talk to them, she guessed not.

"Yes I'm almost back." Raj said, yawning, "It was good. Look, I'll call you back when- no, no. don't do that. Ugh. Howard!"

Courtney tilted her head and stared at him, trying to work out the other half of the conversation.

"But Howard I want to go out on that night and go and meet a pretty-" He suddenly stopped, noticing her and her gender, and made a little _eep _sound to signify his discomfort. Courtney tried not to be too offended by his distaste.

He finished the call and promptly began to text, turning away from her to try and hide the quirk of his.

Courtney sighed and yawned, jumping as the announcer presented them with the correct station.

She stood, packing away her items and glancing at her ipod. The Glee wallpaper made her smile, and she was shocked to see it was 3am here. Then again, the time difference would definitely take some getting used to.

As she heaved her suitcase- overflowing with her things- down the aisle, she yelped as she collided with someone in front of her- who had been shrouded in darkness. Raj helped her to her feet, smiling shyly at the teenager, who grinned back, before he slipped out the train with a nod, not finding any words to say or the ability to do so. Shaking her head, Courtney followed suit onto the platform, where to her surprise, her cousin Howard was waiting for her, holding a sign that said, in his usual geeky manner:

COURTNEY MORRIS

And then, scrawled underneath,

_And Raj, too, if he provides snacks. _

Courtney had a feeling that this would be no normal visit.

**Hehe, please review, I'll update ASAP. **


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney Cupid- 2

**Please review, I hope you like it I can't believe that so many people like it! thanks for reading, and I hope you'll check out my other fics and the poll on my profile **

"Hey Howard." Courtney smiled, putting down her suitcase and letting him hug her, grinning to herself at the aftershave- it smelled of chocolate of some kind, and was probably worth more than the turtleneck he wore.

"Hey Courtster!" He smiled back, then, bowing quirkily announced, "Your carriage awaits."

As Courtney headed to the door he gestured to, she could hear Raj saying in a hushed tone, "Carriage? What did you do, stick a side car to your scooter?"

Howard just gave him a look, "Maybe, but I decorated it with butterflies to make it pretty for her."

Raj rolled his eyes and picked up his suitcase, sighing knowingly. Howard, smiling at his friend's irritance, lifted his cousin's, despite her offer to do so. "No, you are my guest I'll carry the bags."

"Oh… thanks." Courtney muttered, smiling cheerily.

As they walked on through the dark Courtney glanced around her in mild fear. She never liked walking around at night, especially in a new place, and she wasn't familiar with her cousin, let alone his friend. Not that she thought they'd hurt her, of course, but it would have been better if she'd be walking with her friends or close family.

"How was your journey?" Howard asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"It was good, thanks." Courtney said, "I spent a lot of the time asleep haha."

Howard grinned, "Any good dreams?"

Raj leant and whispered in his ear.

"No that does not sound perverse!"

Raj whispered again.

"Well anything could if you put it like that!"

Courtney giggled, "It's ok. I know he means well."

The scooter was parked on the curb, a sidecar attached convincingly, which Courtney hopped into, taking her suitcase from her cousin. "Could Raj put his in there with you?"

Courtney looked around. There was plenty of room, "Of course."

Her cousin leapt on the scooter and, giving the other two helmets and putting his own on. Courtney, giggling inwardly, placed the helmet on her head and watched Raj dither as to how to sit behind her cousin. Eventually Howard made him hold onto his waist and the journey began.

Courtney had always loved her Aunt. Sure she was loud and extremely socially awkward, but so were a lot of the people Courtney loved. And besides, she made the best brisket around.

"Courtney darling!" her aunt boomed. Her aunt always boomed. Courtney didn't mind, though. It left her room to listen rather than speak, and avoid any awkward conversation. Courtney was not very good at socialising outside of the internet, but she had many many friends online so she counted herself lucky. Her two physical friends didn't share many interests with her, and so she often found it harder to talk to them than she would have liked. But she digressed.

"Auntie!" Courtney grinned, allowing herself to be grabbed into a bear hug. Behind her Raj and Howard entered, Howard telling him that he'd missed him in India, and that two people called Sheldon and Leonard had also missed him, the afore due to having a schedule of sorts interrupted? Courtney couldn't hear much from her eavesdropping.

As her Aunt gave her mother a ring the teenager giggled, imagining her mother standing on the other line, holding the phone at arms length to avoid deathening. Howard dropped his helmet on the floor and grinned at his friend, "Your car's all ready for you."

"Thank you." Raj said, unaware that Courtney was within ear shot and as thus becoming able to speak.

"Bye!" Howard waved him off before turning to Courtney, "So,_ Courtster_, are you ready for the visit of your lifetime?"  
Inside, Courtney raised an eyebrow, but she nodded nevertheless, "Of course, _Howster._"

The nicknames were silly, always had been, since they were little, but hey, how could she complain? At least they were friends. And she didn't have any siblings so Howard was the closest to an older brother.

An older brother, she realised as she looked into his eyes, who was hiding something.

**Please review! :D**


End file.
